1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muscle driven, single track bicycle having a foot pedal and a frame made of a plastic material or aluminum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common bicycles are provided mainly for stability purposes with a frame made of metal tubes. Recently corresponding structures have become available made from extremely strong nonmetallic materials such as carbon fibers. However, both structural designs take hardly aerodynamic facts and protection against exposure into consideration. Furthermore, the known metal frame structure if built as lightweight structure is extremely costly and prone to increased maintenance.